narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jikanogakure
Jikanogakure (時間隠れの里, Jikanogakure no Sato; Village Hidden in Time) is the hidden village of the Land of Time. Set within the peninsula south of the Land of Fire within what's called the Land of Time, Jikanogakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Jikanokage, who resides in the Jikanogake Residence. There has been two official Jikanokage, the recent being Heiwa Ekazu. Resting on a flat plane isolated from most of the villages, the village's most notable landmark is the Grand Clock. A large clock bearing the village's symbol, this clock represents how time passes for everyone. The shinobi of this village wear white shirts with the village's symbol on their back and shoulders and blue pants. Over the shirt is a specially designed suit of padded armor with an impact absorbent gel, which also has the village symbol on the back and shoulders, designed similarly to Konohagakure's flak jackets. They commonly wear white forehead protectors with their village symbol on the face plate. Some shinobi choose to wear weighted braces on their arms, making them physically strong. During the fifty years the village was trapped in the rift, the villagers used the materials found within to expand their village in what seemed like the shortest amount of time possible. What they didn't know was they were actually rebuilding the village for fifty years, turning it into a grand beacon that shines in the night. History Founding Long ago, long before the days of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and the basis of chakra, there existed a small village made of simple huts to protect the inhabitants from the elements. During that time, the world was at war, with people constantly fighting each other over new, discovered land or even for undiscovered land. The Ekazu clan fought tooth and nail to protect their village while still doing what they can to further the village, setting the basis for villages that would follow through the ages. Eventually, after twenty years, they successfully completed their village and kept it hidden from the other villages that were still fighting each other. The village's founder was the patriarch of the Ekazu, Denkaichi, creator of the Ekazu's Tetsuigan. A man who even during his time was considered a legend, he used his vast knowledge in farming and architecture to construct a village that he named Sensōgakure (隠し戦争村 Village hidden by war), a village of peace hidden within the grasps of war. The original inhabitants kept the village hidden for hundreds of years. Once the man known as the Sage of Six Paths taught the growing Shinobi world the basis for chakra, the Heiwaon'na (平和女族長 Matriarch of Peace) Yūki Ekazu began expanding the village, teaching the people powerful healing techniques she created for them to heal their injuries brought on by building and farming. This would also give them an advantage as other villages began finding about Heiwagakure and wanted it for themselves. Being capable of healing their fellow comrades, they were able to fight off any attacker, keeping the village safe for many more years. The next Heiwaon'na Omoiyari Ekazu began teaching the villagers how to use chakra for offensive purposes, creating what she called the Gentle Fist (ジェントル拳). Using this technique, the user can expel chakra from their limbs, not requiring as much force as a full contact physical strike, but still allowing far more damage to be done. Feud with the Hyūga Several hundred years ago, the last Heiwaon'na Yawaraka Ekazu discovered a clan known as the Hyūga had not only stolen their usage of Gentle Fist, but claimed to have perfected it. Angered over this statement, the Ekazu and Hyūga waged war with each other. They were, for the most part, evenly matched. Capable of blocking each of their Gentle Fist attacks, they were neck and neck with each other with most of the confrontations ending in a stalemate. What proved to be the Ekazu's downfall was the Hyūga's creation of the Eight Trigrams technique. Unable to defend against this attack, the Ekazu were beaten time and time again. After twenty years had passed, the Hyūga burned down Sensōgakure, killing the inhabitants that didn't escape and destroying many of the grand archives of the village. All that was left standing were buildings cluttered with rubble and debris. Founding as Jikanogakure One hundred and fifty years passed by and the village was erased from history by the Hyūga clan. Being sent on a mission by Tsunade, the fifth Hokage (五代目火影) to prevent bandits from stealing secret jutsu techniques from a village long ago destroyed, Dorutan was sent to the ruins to stop these bandits. Once he successfully defeated the last of them, he wanted to see why these techniques were considered powerful. Looking down at them, he noticed they were all created by members of the Ekazu clan over a span of several hundred years. It's here that he found out this was the Ekazu clan's home village. Learning all this, he approached Tsunade with the news immediately and requested that the village be rebuilt, even if he had to do it himself. Impressed by his determination of restoring his clan's village to its former glory, she allowed it, and even had some of the Konoha villagers lend a hand in its rebuilding. Many Konoha Shinobi chipped into rebuilding the village. With everyone's help, it took only three months to completely rebuild the village. Some of Konoha's folk even agreed to become inhabitants of this new village, even one of the bandits he defeated, a girl named Chieko, which Dorutan named "Jikanogakure" (隠れ時間村 Village of Hidden Time), to reflect on it being hidden by the passage of time. Having not been within any of the great nations, the Daimyo allowed it to be part of the Nation of Time and gave Dorutan the title of first Jikanokage (最初時間影) for his strong leadership. Fourth Shinobi World War The newly built village would find itself within the crosshairs of the Akatsuki. Having been on the forefront of many technological breakthroughs including weapons and armor that reacted to a user's chakra, the Akatsuki wanted to obtain this equipment to give them an edge over the shinobi. While Dorutan was on the battlegrounds fighting the main bridge of the war, Chieko, the bandit turned adviser along with the village's people, successfully fought off the numerous Zetsu clones that attempted to enter the village. After a year of the war, Obito Uchiha was defeated and the Ten Tails was removed from his body, and Madara was defeated some time after. After the end of the war, Jikanogakure saw a period of peace that it would continue on into the future. A New Future Sometime after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Jikanogakure was pulled into another rift, opened by a Time-Space experiment gone wrong. The village, and all its inhabitants, disappeared in an instant. As the days turned to months, the months to years, and eventually the years to decades, the legacy they once carried faded away. Within the rift, though, Dorutan worked endlessly to break free from the rift. But while doing so, he noticed there was a lot of highly advanced materials lying within. Choosing to delay the process, he took some more of his time to gather this material, finding the best architects in the village, and expanding it. It almost felt instantaneous just how quickly the village expanded, but what they didn't know was it took them fifty years to do it. When Dorutan was satisfied, he continued his efforts in breaking through the rift, an effort that finally bore fruit as they once again saw the light of the sun above them. But they had emerged into a new world, once that had advanced just as much as they did. Hoping to regain their position as a beacon of hope, Heiwa has begun the process of reaching out to the other villages to build the alliances they once had so long ago. Organizations Jikano's Aerial and Ground Force Jikanogakure's main military force is their Aerial and Ground Force (気地軍の時間 Kichigun no Jikano; Lit. Jikano Aerial and Ground Force), a four thousand strong unit consisting of shinobi who have mastered the art of guerilla warfare. Able to strike at an opponent and escape within a moment's notice, their stealth skills are truly one of a kind. They are equipped with technology that has been finalized by the Science Division's Warlord Sector, and almost always have the upper hand when it comes to technological superiority, including apparel that reflects light when standing still, effectively making them invisible to non-Sensory Nin. Shinobi Academy School Jikanogakure's Ninja Academy (時間隠れ忍学院 Jikanogakure Shinobi Gakuin; Literally meaning Jikanogakure Ninja Academy) teaches many fields of jutsu with most of the teachers being masters of the type of jutsu they teach. In the older days during Jikanogakure's roots, Chieko handled the Genjutsu classes while Dorutan handled the taijutsu classes. Being much more dominant in ninjutsu, Heiwa handled the ninjutsu classes. But as time passed and Jikanogakure grew and prospered, so too did the academy, allowing teachers of all backgrounds to teach, giving the three leaders of the village time to watch over the village properly. Science Division Once known as the Jikanogakure Non-Combatant Branch (不戦士支部 Fusenshibu, lit; Non-Combatant Branch), following the end of the war against the Black Crown, Heiwa expanded the branch into the newly founded Science Division (理工部 Rikōbu, lit; Science and Technology Division). This division, founded by Heiwa after the war, is dedicated to advancing Jikanogakure into an age of technological prosperity, through improved horticulture, medicine, and weapons crafting. To ensure a synergy is at peak with all three, the Science Division is split into three sectors. Each one is dedicated to a singular purpose, and has scientists who excel in that particular science. The first is the Medical Sector (ヒポクラテスの地区 Hipokaretsu no Chiku, Lit; Hippocratic Sector). The Medical Sector is dedicated to the enhancement of medicine, through powerful antibiotics and surgical procedures, to enhancements to everyday medicine like pain relievers and antacids. The scientists of the Medical Division are masters of Medical Ninjutsu and are prodigies in developing medicine and can perform surgery with minimum to no scar tissue left on the body. The next division is the Horticultural Sector (医根の地区 Ikonochiku, lit; Healing Roots Sector). This sector is dedicated to advancing the growth process of food, and to ensuring said growth is fast, and yields the maximum harvest. Most of the members were part of the original Non-Combatant Branch and were responsible for the special soil that lets any seasonal crop grow year round without any drawbacks. Newer members were added in that are responsible for advancements in water purification, ensuring no water is unsafe to drink. They have been crucial for shinobi out in the field, designing specialized filtered straws that kill off all harmful bacteria in any source of water, leaving behind crisp, clean drinking water passing through the straw. They have also enhanced the water pipes that lie under the village, designing them to be resistant to harsh freezes, keeping the water from freezing and destroying the pipes. The last division is the Weapons and Armor Sector (盛大武将の地区 Seidai Bōshō no Chiku, lit; Grand Warlord Sector). This sector is dedicated to the advancements of weapons and armor, and were once part of a small group of scientists who were responsible for the creation of specialized chakra armor that Dorutan once wore during the Fourth Shinobi World War. They were recruited into this sector, along with newer members dedicated to enhancing the various tools and armor the shinobi bring with them in and outside the gates. The first among these is a special jacket that all guarding shinobi in the village wear, which consists of a light, but flexible and durable material, with a special, impact absorbent gel in between the layers of fabric to absorb as much damage as possible and protect the wearer from things larger than shrapnel, which is the only thing the standard flak jacket is capable of protecting against. Their most prized and current creation is a specialized suit worn by Heiwa Ekazu. Known as the Flying Thunder God Suit (避雷針揃い Hiraishin Soroi, lit; Lightning Rod Suit), this is a unique outfit that replicates the power of the Flying Thunder God Technique without the need of a chakra gate being utilized. The sleeves of the jacket trace the return seal via a tracer in each sleeve that burns the symbol into whatever object the wearer is holding. After that, all the wearer has to do is throw the object and clap their hands together to form the opening to the void. Prior to this, they developed an experimental suit of armor meant to be an improvement to Dorutan's old armor. This was stolen by Shishi Honpou, but a second set is also being developed.